Dude, That's My Origin!
by DarkRoseBlast
Summary: A story following Spencer's move to Beverly Heights, and his first meeting with pop-star sensation Billy Joe Cobra.
1. Top of the Charts

This show struck me because of its really cool premise, so I thought I'd take a crack at an origin story.

**Disclaimer:**_** Dude, That's My Ghost! **_**belongs to Jan Van Rijsselberge and Disney XD**

* * *

_**Dude, That's My Origin!**_

Chapter 1

_Top of the Charts_

"15 minutes Mr. Cobra!" A stagehand shouted into the dressing room before running off.

"Coming!"

A tall, slim, handsome 27 year old man with gelled, spiky black hair adjusted his hat in the mirror. He smiled and winked at his reflection. "Lookin' good."

The rock star then grabbed his guitar resting on a sofa and began warming up. "Ha, still got it." He set his guitar down and walked to the door. He peered outside to make sure no one was there before closing and locking it.

"'Course the Cobra can't bring the house down without a little venom, now can he?"

He grabbed a backpack hanging off a chair and dug around until he took out a plastic bag filled with nose candy. The rock star sat down on the sofa and poured a few grams onto the coffee table. He then used his guitar pick to arrange the powdered pile into lines. "Baby, come to Billy!"

He began snorting the dust line by line. The second it hit his nose, the dopamine rushed into his brain like lightning.

"OoooOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the high took over him. He stashed his bag of snow back into his pack and then grabbed his guitar. He was nearly out the door when the stagehand returned.

"Mr. Cobra, you're-"

Billy grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Yes, YES! I'M SO READY FOR THIS! WOOOOOOO!" Billy then ran past the man, toward the stage.

The man just stood there, a little freaked out. "Uh, okay."

The star ran faster toward the stage. His entire body felt like it was slowly transcending space and time.

_**"****LIVE AT HOLLYWOOD ARENA. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY WE PRESENT ROCK STAR EXTRAORDINAIRE—BILLY! JOE! COBBRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

The star ran past the sound crew and power slid onto the stage_**. **_His whole body, floating like air, was instantly hit with a high even greater than the strongest coke: the explosive applause of 700,000 fans—all screaming for a piece of the Cobra.

He grabbed the microphone already set up at center stage. **"WHAT IS UP HOLLYWOOD?!"**

The applause and screams of nearly 1 million fans boomed throughout the arena. **"ARE YOU READY FOR THE COBRA?"**

The audience's screams of excitement and joy hit the star's high-flying body like an endless wave of ecstasy.

The star began rocking out on his guitar. The sound of the guitar shredding, along with the audience's cheers, created a pulse of pure high that launched his mind into nirvana. He was barely thinking about anything at the moment, and yet his fingers continued to play as if they were a separate entity. His mind was warping; his body began beating like a thousand drums.

The fans were going crazy. Billy's fingers, still moving on their own, began playing 11th level chords. The drums beating on his body picked up the beat, growing louder, faster, stronger. His brain was pounding and beating along with his heart. The sound of the crowd's cheers began drowning out to what seemed like the intense explosion of Billy's soul.

The pounding grew stronger. Billy's mind barely noticed it, but his body could feel it. His heart was pounding. Faster. **Faster.** His music was blowing the crowd away. _**Faster.**_ He couldn't feel a thing, yet it was like he could sense his mind and body splitting apart to the deafening rhythm of the beating. He couldn't even hear his guitar anymore.

Billy's heart was now beating at warp speed. His mind was racing faster than light. He understood everything and nothing at the same time. His entire body was numb, yet he could sense the beat.

Suddenly, the feeling came back. Billy's body began shaking and spazzing; the crowd didn't notice. The beating grew faster. Billy's chest felt like it was melting from the inside. _**Faster. **_His mind was screaming in pain, nirvana was catching up to him. Yet his hands continued to play the guitar; they were completely un-phased. Billy's heart felt like it was trying to jump out of his chest. His mind felt like it was imploding. He tried to think, but his brain had initiated total shutdown.

"_What-is-"_

Billy's hands finally stopped playing. He collapsed onto the stage, falling onto the ground with his guitar in tow.

The crowd of superfans began screaming as security and stage crew rushed over to the star.

"He's not breathing!" One of the equipment hands shouted.

Billy's manager shoved his way to the pop star, laying on center stage. "Billy? Billy wake up baby, c'mon! Somebody get an ambulance over here!" Billy's manager shouted amid deafening screams and panic echoing around the arena. "Billy? Billy can you hear me?"


	2. Height of Hollywood

Chapter 2

_Height of Hollywood_

"How much longer Mom?"

"Almost there kids."

"Ugh." The girl returned to staring out the window.

"Whoa, look at these houses." Spencer looked out at the rows of suburban villas lining the streets. The 14 year old teen had never seen houses like these back in his old neighborhood.

"I know, and wait until you see _our_ new house." The dad smiled from behind the wheel. "The place is a real looker."

"I still can't believe we're actually here in Hollywood." Spencer grinned, his face still pressed against the car window. "It's like a dream come true."

"_Pffft_," Jessica scoffed. "I can't believe we had to move all the way to California just because some distant cousin we didn't even know bit the dust."

The car instantly skid to a halt. Hugh, Jane, and Spencer all stared at her, surprised.

"Wha-Oh come on, I wasn't being serious." She crossed her arms, a little flustered. "I just don't see why we had to move."

"Sweetheart I know you're upset about moving, but I'm sure you and Spencer are going to love Beverly Heights." The mom tried to cheer her up.

"But Spencer only likes it because he wants to be a stupid movie director. Like that'll ever happen."

"Better than wanting to be a karate master. What is this, the 80s?" Spencer stuck his tongue out at his sister.

Jessica tried to take a swing at him, but her seatbelt prevented her from doing it quickly enough. Spencer ducked and continued making faces at her.

"Settle down kids, we're almost there."

"Ooh kids, you can see the mansion from here! Look, look!" Jane was practically bouncing in her seat.

Jessica and Spencer rolled down their windows and popped their heads out to get a look. "Oh. My. God." The two both exclaimed in unison.

The mansion was a large, abstract-looking building cobbled together with so many designs that it looked like it was taken straight from a post-modernist painting from the 90s.

"Wow, that's where we're living?" Spencer asked with a wide smile. It was the coolest mansion he'd ever seen. It was so original. So _different_.

"Yep. That's the place." Hugh said as he pulled the car up to the gated entrance. The house was enclosed by a musical-note themed fence and to the left of the gate entrance was the initials **BJC** written in large letters.

"Hey look." Jessica pointed toward the fence. There were enormous piles of floral bouquets, toys, candles, and pictures lined along the side.

"Oh that must be the fan memorial." Spencer edged his sister over to get a look at it.

The car entered through the gate and drove up the steep hill before parking in front of their enormous new house.

"Well kids, here we are. Beverly Heights, Hollywood." Jane exclaimed as everyone got out of the car. "Are you as excited as I am?"

"You bet." Spencer hurriedly said before he ran for the mansion doors.

"Honey, could you give me a hand with these?" Hugh struggled to move, carrying a large bundle of suitcases in his arms.

"Oh Hugh." Jane giggled.

Spencer opened up the large doors at the entrance and slowly walked inside. He flicked on the lights, which lit up several large ceiling lamps that illuminated the room. He was standing in a huge foyer decorated with an abstract pink-and-purple musical mod theme. There was a large staircase leading upstairs, decorative mini palm trees, and dozens of framed pictures of the late pop-star hung up on the walls.

Spencer walked up to one of the photos and examined it. "Really weird seeing pictures of someone who's just died everywhere."

"_Ooph_, okay Wright family." Hugh stumbled into the foyer carrying a load of bags. "The movers should be here any minute, so we can get started unpacking all of our stuff."

Jane and Jessica struggled to bring their bags into the house. The girl moaned, dumping her pile of suitcases on the floor.

"Great, and while you guys do that," Spencer walked over and unzipped one of the bags, taking out a digital camcorder, "I'll get started on documenting _'The Wright Family's Big Move—Day 1: Inside The Billy Joe Cobra Mansion'_."

"What?! Forget it! There is no way you're weaseling out of helping us!" Jessica snapped, ready to pounce on him.

"I'm not weaseling out of anything. I'm capturing the beginning of our new lives." Spencer smiled, switching on his camera and getting a good shot on his sister's angry face. "These are memories that we're going to want to remember forever. Right Dad?"

"Right you are son. Good thinking." The dad smiled and waved to the camera.

Spencer grinned at his furious sister before going off to explore the house, camera in tow.

"Whelp, let's get started." Hugh picked up a few suitcases and began limping toward the staircase.

"_Kill me." _Jessica moaned in her head as she started dragging her heavy bags along the floor.


	3. Normal Activity

Chapter 3

_Normal Activity_

"This is amazing!" Spencer gawked while recording with his camcorder.

The mansion's large outdoor pool and patio deck was situated right outside a Hawaiian themed room. It had a crazy looking, tubular water slide and there was even a huge television screen mounted into an extended wall at the back of the pool.

"This is gonna make a killer set for _'Zombie Pool Party 2: No Running!...For Your Lives!'_" Spencer mused to himself while finding a great angle to shoot in the pool in. He backed up a few steps and bumped into someone.

"_Ooph- _Hey_._" Spencer nearly dropped his camera.

"Whoops, sorry son." Hugh held his son up while Spencer regained balance. "I just wanted to tell you the movers are all done with the house."

"Oh that's great Dad." He had barely seen any of the mansion because the movers kept getting in his way.

"So I thought this would be the perfect time to show you your room."

"My room? Oh yeah." Spencer had completely forgotten to scope out his own room. "Where is my room anyway?"

"C'mon I'll show you." Hugh motioned excitedly for Spencer to follow him.

Spencer turned his camera back on and followed his Dad back into the house. They walked through the Hawaiian room and back into the large foyer. Near the bottom of the staircase was a doorway with a split, retractable lattice door. There was a button located next to the door.

"Wow, what's this?" Spencer zoomed in on the door with his camcorder. He had completely overlooked it when he came into the house.

"This way son." Hugh pressed the button.

There was a ding and the lattice doors opened.

"An elevator?!" Spencer's face lit up in surprise from behind the camera. "My room has an elevator?"

"You bet. C'mon." Hugh stepped into the elevator.

Spencer hurried into the elevator after his dad. The doors closed and the elevator began rising.

"Dad this is so cool. Thanks."

"No problem. Just don't tell your sister right away. She may get jealous."

The elevator stopped and the lattice doors opened up. The two stepped out into a large room. The only light coming in was through a large window. Spencer panned his camera as he looked at the room, which was filled with boxes of his stuff. His bed had already been set up in the corner.

"This is amazing Dad!"

"Me and your mother thought it'd be perfect for you." Hugh then checked his watch. "Uh oh, speaking of your mom, I should really help her with dinner. Come down when you're finished up here sport."

Hugh reentered the elevator and rode back down, leaving Spencer alone. The teen walked around for a bit, capturing the creepy, desolate feeling his unfurnished room gave. "This room is so beast."

Spencer's stomach began to grumble. It sounded like it was about to start eating itself. "Man, it's gonna take me forever to unpack though." The teen set his camcorder down on his bed. "Whatever, I'll just do it right after dinner. I'm starved."

Spencer walked back to the elevator and rode down to the foyer. He had to search around for a bit, since he hadn't even seen the kitchen yet. He finally heard the sound of his family talking and followed it to a hallway where the kitchen was.

"I couldn't watch a thing." Jane stated, putting the last of the vegetables on the table. "All over TV, the only thing they're talking about is Billy."

"Ugh, I know." Jessica piled mash potatoes onto her plate. "Didn't he die like a month ago? Don't they have anything else to talk about?"

Spencer took a seat at the table and started putting food onto his plate.

"Well, he was a pretty big celebrity." Hugh put down his newspaper, which was also plastered with stories about Billy Joe. "Let's just be grateful they aren't paying any attention to_ us_."

"Yeah that's true. Everyone's so busy reporting on his death, they've completely passed us by." Spencer said, eating his vegetables. Still, would it really be so bad if they got a little media attention? Getting famous for being Billy Joe Cobra's cousin would probably do wonders for his movie career.

"So Spencer, how do you like your new room?" Jane smiled, sitting next him at the table.

"It's perfect Mom, thanks." Spencer garbled, chewing his food.

"Have you finished unpacking yet?"

Spencer swallowed. "Not yet. It's probably gonna take me all night."

"Serves you right." Jessica stuck her tongue out at him.

Spencer made a face back at her.

"Kids, not at the table." Hugh voiced, busy molding his mashed potatoes into a sculpture.

The siblings both took another mouthful of food, glaring at each other. Spencer swallowed first.

"Can I please be excused?" Spencer quickly asked, getting up from the table.

"What? But you just got here." Jane frowned. "You haven't even touched your lasagna."

"I know, but I really want to set up my room tonight."

"Well oka-"

"Thanks Mom." Spencer quickly dashed out of the kitchen.

"And make sure you get some sleep sweetie! We've had a long day!" Jane shouted after Spencer, who was already long gone.

"Weirdo." Jessica mumbled, eating her lasagna.

Spencer stretched while the elevator carried him up to his room. He was bracing himself for all the lifting and unpacking awaiting him. _"Ugh, it's gonna be a long night."_

The elevator stopped and opened. Spencer took a step out but stopped dead and looked around in disbelief.

The floor of his room was littered with all of his things. All of the posters, figurines, statues, electronics and other junk that were all boxed up when he left were now strewn all over the place. The cardboard boxes and suitcases that had held all his stuff had been ripped opened and thrown around. His room looked like a trashy mess.

"What?!" Spencer stepped further into the room, making sure not to step on any of his things lying on the floor. "What the heck happened to my room?!"

Spencer looked around. The only other way into the room, apart from the elevator, was the window. He carefully stepped over to it. It was locked, but even so it was pretty unlikely anyone could get in through it, since he was on the top floor of the mansion.

"Spencer? Is everything okay?"

Spencer quickly turned around to see his dad just coming out of the elevator. "We thought we heard you shouti- Oh my goodness." Hugh caught a glimpse at the cluttered, trashed up room. "Spencer, I know you're probably in a hurry to unpack but this might not be the best way son."

"But Dad, I didn't do this. I swear."

Hugh took another step closer to Spencer, and nearly tripped on a lava lamp. "Well if you didn't do this, who did?"

"I don't know. I just came up here and someone had already emptied out all the boxes onto the floor."

"Hmm, you know what I think son?" Hugh put his hand on Spencer's shoulder and started leading him toward the bed. "I think you might have tried to unpack while you were really tired, and just don't remember anything."

"What? No Dad, I-"

"No buts young man." Hugh insisted. "This is clearly a desperate cry for sleep from your brain. Into bed."

Spencer sat down on the bed, clearly annoyed.

"You can clear this up tomorrow." Hugh flicked the lights off. "Good night son."

Hugh reentered the elevator and rode it back down to the foyer.

Spencer laid himself onto the bed and kicked off his shoes.

"_Who could have trashed my room?" _He thought to himself, alone in the dark. It couldn't have been Jessica, since she didn't even know where his room was. And it definitely wasn't his parents. _"Nobody could have snuck in here either."_

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Spencer's thinking was interrupted by a beeping noise. He looked around and finally remembered his camera that he left on the bed. He picked it up. It was flashing red and beeping, meaning its battery was almost dead.

"Oh man, did I leave this on?" Spencer whispered to himself. Then the flash in his brain went off. "…Hey I did!"

Spencer jumped out of bed and flicked the lights on. He began searching through all the clutter for his laptop and camera charger. He finally found them, hidden under several boxes, and brought them to his bed.

He plugged the charger into his camera, and then connected the camera to his laptop. He brought up the footage he had taken today and clicked on the most recent video, which was more than hour long.

The video started with Spencer following his dad toward the elevator. Spencer skipped ahead to when he was leaving the room.

—"_Man, it's gonna take me forever to unpack though."_—The video then showed the camera being placed onto the bed. Miraculously, it was aimed toward the rest of the room._—"Whatever, I'll just do it right after dinner. I'm starved."—_Spencer's footsteps were recorded as he walked to the elevator and rode it down.

"Okay, now let's see what really happened. " Spencer whispered to himself.

The first few minutes after leaving the room, nothing appeared to happen on the video. After the fifth minute however, Spencer watched as one of the boxes in the background began to move. His mouth opened in disbelief as the box was lifted into the air and ripped open by some unseen force. One by one, his stuff inside the box was emptied and thrown onto the floor. This continued with boxes and suitcases being opened in midair and stuff being tossed around by seemingly nothing.

Spencer's face lit up with a large grin. _"I can't believe it." _

His entire life he dreamed of making the perfect horror film and now he was actually living one. He had a real life poltergeist moment caught right on camera. Right in his room! And it made perfect sense too. Moving into a house right after the death of the owner is almost guaranteeing some ghost action.

"I am gonna go down in history as the first horror director to film a real, life haunting! I'll call it_ 'Haunting in the Heights—A Spencer Wright film'_." Spencer excitedly proclaimed to himself.

The teen's camera was fully charged now, which was perfect considering he'd need it for the rest of the night. He packed away his laptop and silently turned his camera back on. He set it to record and aimed it towards the room.

Spencer then feigned a yawn. "Oh well. I guess I'll just go to bed then." He stated loudly, for the spirit to hear. "I just hope nobody messes with my stuff anymore, since it's gonna to take me forever to clean it up!"

Spencer looked around for any sign that the poltergeist might be listening. Nothing.

He turned the lights out and got into bed. Hopefully, whatever had trashed his room would come back so he could get more footage. He checked to make sure the camera was angled right one last time before forcing his eyes shut. Even with everything that had happened, he was actually kind of tired. It took a few minutes of clearing his mind before he finally fell asleep.


	4. Ghostie With the Mostie

Chapter 4

_Ghostie With the Mostie_

Spencer's eyes slowly crept open as he shook the feeling of sleep from his head. His senses slowly returned to normal and he instantly shot up to see if the spirit had come back.

"Ahhh!" Spencer shouted as he took a look at his room.

All of his junk that had previously blanketed the floor was now neatly set up and arranged around the room. His horror movie posters were all hung up on the walls and his figurines and collectibles were placed on the shelves. His stereo, amp, and other electronics were all plugged into the walls. He couldn't see any of his clothes and shoes on the floor, but he guessed they were probably packed up in his dresser and closet.

Spencer was about to get up from the bed when he felt something on top of him. He looked on top of his sheets and saw a large, weird-looking blue pendant placed on his bed.

"What the heck?" Spencer picked it up and examined it. "Where did this come from?"

_**Ding. **_

The elevators opened up and his mother stepped out.

"Spencer sweetie, is everything okay? Did you scream?" Jane stepped into the room and smiled. "Heeey, the room looks fantastic." She walked around the clean room and admired it. "Honey, it must have taken you all night to do all this."

"Mom! The mansion is haunted!" Spencer leaped out of bed smiling. "And I've got it all on camera."

"Haunted?" Jane laughed. "Is this for another of your scary movies?"

"No no, this is for real!" Spencer frantically stated, grabbing his camera. "Haven't you noticed anything weird going on since we got here?"

"No, not particularly." Jane tried to think. "Although you have been screaming more than usual."

"Mom I'm serious." Spencer said, looking around the room for any sign of the ghost. "I'll show you and Dad as soon as I upload the video."

"Okay sweetheart, but hurry on down. I've already made breakfast."

Jane ruffled Spencer's hair playfully and then reentered the elevator. The doors closed and she rode back down to the foyer, leaving Spencer alone.

Spencer, clearly annoyed, fixed his hair and then grabbed his laptop. He connected his camera and pulled up the footage that it had captured while he was sleeping. Sure enough, there were hours of video showing his things being picked up by an invisible force and placed around the room.

"Jackpot." Spencer grinned onto his screen. "_'Haunting in the Heights'_ is going to be Spencer Wright's magnum opus."

Just then, before Spencer had time to react, the laptop quickly shut close on its own. Spencer's heart nearly skipped a beat as he jumped from the bed in surprise. The laptop then began to rise into the air where it stayed, floating high above the ground.

"What the- Hey give me that!" Spencer repeatedly tried to jump and grab it, but every time he got close the laptop was raised higher. Almost like the poltergeist was messing with him. "I'm warning you! Give me my computer back or your butt is so exorcized!"

The laptop floated toward a shelve holding a dozen of Spencer's collectible horror figurines. One of the figurines rose into the air alongside the laptop.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Spencer's voice rattled a bit in fear. "Those are really rare!"

The figurine bounced once in the air and was then tossed away.

"Ahh!" Spencer ran to catch it as the miniature was quickly falling toward the ground. He dove on the carpet and just barely caught it before it had a chance to smash into pieces.

Spencer didn't even have a chance to sigh in relief as another of his figurines was picked up and tossed. He had to run, but he miraculously saved it in time. One by one, all of his collectibles were thrown around the room, with Spencer having to dive each time in order to keep them from shattering.

The teen, out of breath, put the last miniature down onto the floor before looking back at his floating laptop. "Okay, please. No more. I'm sorry." Spencer panted. He tried to think of something. He had seen so many ghost movies that he thought he had become an expert by now. "Um, maybe we could just talk?"

Spencer waited for a reply but got no answer. The laptop moved around a little, but otherwise nothing happened.

"Is-Is there any way you can talk to me?" Spencer tried asking the floating laptop.

The laptop floated toward the bed. Spencer watched as it lowered onto the sheets. The blue pendant that was lying on the bed from when he woke up began to float into the air and quickly moved towards him.

"The necklace?" Spencer asked aloud, grabbing it from midair. "Can I, like, communicate with you through this thing?"

Spencer then felt something grab the pendant out of his hands and it once again returned to levitating in the air. This time, the pendant was lowered directly over his head and around his neck. Spencer felt the smooth, oddly-shaped pendant before looking back at the laptop on his bed. He couldn't see or hear anything coming from it.

"…Hello?" Spencer asked aloud, looking around.

Suddenly, Spencer heard someone whistle. He looked up.

"Hey there."

"_**AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **_Spencer screamed like a small girl and dove toward a corner of the room. He stood up and clung against the wall, his heart beating like a drum.

There, floating in the air and smiling at him, was the glowing-blue body of world-renowned pop star Billy Joe Cobra. His entire body was transparent and he didn't seem to show any signs of decomposition, other than his bright blue skin.

"_**AAAHHHHH!" **_Spencer shouted again, still trying to grasp what was happening.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Billy shouted along with him, smiling and laughing as he glided in the air.

Spencer regained his composure but still had his back against the corner of the wall. "Are-Are you really—"

"The one and only." Billy grinned, smoothing his blue hair back.

Spencer's tense body eased a little. "Well what are you doing here?"

Billy laughed. "Uh I live here." The ghost flew over and knocked on Spencer's head. "Ah duh."

_**Ding. **_

The elevator opened up and Spencer's little sister stepped into the room.

"Spencer! Would you stop screaming?!" Jessica threatened, rubbing her ears. "And who are you talking to anyway?" She asked, seeing her brother backed up in the corner of the room.

Spencer looked at his sister and then back at Billy, who was still floating and smiling at him.

"Him!" Spencer frantically pointed to Billy.

Jessica looked in the direction Spencer was pointing too, and then turned her head around the room. "There's nobody here idiot."

"What?" Spencer was staring straight at Billy this time. "There! Right there! Tall blue ghost, spiky hair, _glowing_." The teen gestured exhaustedly toward the ghost. "Are you seriously not seeing him?!"

Jessica scowled and took another look where Spencer was pointing. "Haha very funny." Jessica turned and started walking back toward the elevator. "Mom says you need to come eat breakfast. So quit talking to yourself and get your butt downstairs!"

Jessica reentered the elevator and made a face at Spencer right before the doors closed and she descended.

"Man, isn't she a little ray of sunshine?" Billy laughed before flying over to Spencer.

"Hey why did you do that?" Spencer gave an angry frown toward the floating specter.

"Do what?"

"Make yourself invisible in front of my sister."

Billy laughed. "I didn't." The ghost went up to Spencer and pulled the pendant off of his neck. The instant it was off, Billy's body disappeared in front of his eyes. The pendant appeared to be floating in midair.

"It's the necklace?" Spencer took the floating pendant and put it back over his neck. Billy's body instantly reappeared in front of him. "Is it magic?"

"_Pffft_, the only magic that thing has is sweet, sweet Cobra magic." Billy flew over to Spencer's bed and began bouncing on it. "It's simple ghost stuff dude. People can't see me unless they're packin' my gear."

Spencer took another look at the pendant. He could now see that it was supposed to be shaped after Billy Joe's head. He tucked it under his shirt and walked over to the bouncing ghost.

"Uh, Mr. Cobra?"

"Whoa, whoa Broletariat." Billy stopped bouncing and returned to resting in the air. "Mr. Cobra was my old man's name. Bros call me Billy."

"Billy. You're a friendly ghost right?"

"For sure Broseph." Billy pulled out a pair of sunglasses and started doing a floating backstroke around the room.

The anxiety Spencer was feeling had basically vanished by now. "Then why did you totally trash my room?"

"Hey I didn't trash it! I was helping you unpack." Billy flipped upside down and crossed his arms.

"You call throwing all my stuff on the floor _'unpacking'_?"

Billy shrugged. "Okay fine. Maybe I wasn't unpacking per-say. I kinda just wanted to check out your stuff." Billy flew over to a section of the room with some of Spencer's horror movie posters. "You must really be into zombies, huh?"

"You could've just asked me if you really wanted to see all my junk you know."

"Chill dude. I cleaned it up for you, didn't I?" Billy stretched and rubbed his back. "I can't believe how much work it was too. Now I know why I always hired people to do that for me."

"Thanks. You saved me a lot of work." Spencer said. There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Spencer spoke up again. "Soooo, is there uh, any particular reason why you're haunting us?"

"Huh? What's that?" Billy wasn't paying attention. "Who's haunting you?"

"You are dude!"

"No way Spencation. I'm an entertainer, not a haunter." Billy flew back over to Spencer's bed and cannonballed onto it. "I've just been crazy bored for the past couple weeks."

"Do you need me to help you, you know, move on?"

"What does that mean?" The pop star got comfy on the bed and put his feet up.

"You know, like, when a ghost stays in the world of the living it's usually because they have some unfinished business or something."

"Dude, I'm here because I _want _to be. The afterlife's probably a total death-fest. The Cobra stays where the action is."

"Oh." Spencer put his hands in his pockets, a little disappointed. Other than being in a zombie invasion or directing the perfect horror movie, helping a ghost fulfill its last wishes was always a dream of his. "So, do you wanna meet my family?"

"Nah, I've already seen them." Billy dismissed. "Nice folks. The little dudette is pretty feisty."

"Yeah that's Jessica." Spencer chuckled before dawning on something. "Hey wait a sec. If you don't even want to meet my parents or my sister, then why did you let _me_ see you?"


	5. The Cobra's Lair

I would like to give a late—but still very deserved—kudos to whoever on the DTMG writing staff is in charge of all the bro-puns. Because I don't feel like I'm exaggerating when I say that they will surely be the cause of my destruction.

* * *

Chapter 5

_The Cobra's Lair_

"Well gee Brotonomy, I thought you wanted a little look-see around my pad. I was _gonna_ give you a tour, but it doesn't really sound like you want the Cobra around." Billy pretended to start drifting away, hoping the teen would stop him.

"Wait, wait!" Spencer grabbed onto the ghost's leg. "Are you kidding? I'd love a tour!"

Billy tried to suppress his wide grin. "Then let's go dude!" Billy grabbed onto Spencer's hand and took off flying.

"AHHH! Wait!" Spencer shouted, being pulled at high speed in the air. "I'm not-" _**THUD.**_

Billy had flown and phased through one of the walls, but the non-spectral teen ended up taking a face-plant right into it. Spencer fell hard onto the ground and moaned in pain.

"…I can't go through walls." Spencer groaned, rubbing his face.

Billy's head popped out from the wall with a nervous smile. "Heh, whoops. My bad."

Spencer stumbled up, still sore. "I think I'll walk if that's cool with you. Besides, I wanna take my camera with me." Spencer walked over to his bed and grabbed his camcorder. He switched it on and set it to record. "Here we go. _'The Wright Family's Big Move—Day 2: Billy Joe Cobra's Official House Tour'._"

Before Spencer could get the camera into focus, Billy flew over and began posing. "Hey Annie Liebrovitz, make sure you get the Cobra's good side." The ghost made a duck-face for the camera.

"Hmm." Spencer aimed his camcorder at Billy. The ghost was nowhere to be seen in the shot. "Sorry man, but the camera's not picking you up."

"Aw." Billy pouted. "You can't have a flick showing the Cobra's lair without the Cobra."

"Don't worry; I'll give you an Executive Producer credit."

"Hmmm. Make it Executive Broducer, and you got a deal my man!"

The two fist-bumped each other and then headed toward the elevator. They rode down to the foyer and Billy quickly flew out. "Okay, now where should we start…" The ghost tapped his head, trying to think. "Oh I know! I'll show you favorite room. C'mon." Billy gestured for Spencer to follow him as he began floating toward the hallway at the end of the foyer. He reached the end of the hallway and pushed open the large doors to the Hawaiian-themed room Spencer had seen yesterday.

"Oh, Mr. Cobr-"

Billy's head made a 180° turn and shot Spencer a glowing death glare.

"HAHA, I mean _BILLY_!" Spencer flinched, afraid of the ghost's sudden furious look. "I-I've already seen this room."

Billy's expression mellowed. "_Pffft_, sure you've _seen_ it, but I bet you haven't _experienced_ it—Billy Joe Cobra style." The ghost flew into the middle of the room and cleared his throat. "Okay, this is the Freaky Tiki Room." He flew over to a wall covered with dozens of exotic looking tiki masks. "These beauties were flown in straight from Maui."

Spencer zoomed in on them while Billy flew over to three huge tiki masks near the door. They were hung up in descending order and positioned above a large, empty basin. "Over here." Billy waved for the teen's attention.

Spencer turned the camera over to the three tiki heads. Billy flipped a switch and in an instant, water began gushing from the tikis' mouths. The three resulting waterfalls quickly filled the empty basin below, turning it into a beautiful plunge pool.

"Whoaaa." Spencer couldn't help but smile from behind the camera.

"Yeah I know. Pretty impressive right?" Billy dusted his green mid-drift jacket, basically patting himself on the back. "The Cobra's tastes were always so ahead of their time."

Spencer rolled his eyes and continued filming his low-angled shot of the falls.

"Fun fact: This just so happens to be the third largest indoor waterfall in all of the Heights." Billy grinned proudly.

"Huh, only the third?" Spencer joked. "I would've thought someone like you would spring for first place."

Billy frowned. "Well I tried, but apparently the zoning department also works for the anti-fun police. Those guys seriously lack vision."

Spencer laughed and lowered his camera. "Okay, I think I got enough here."

"Then on to the next room. C'mon!" Billy flew back out the door and into the hallway, with Spencer running to catch up.

In the hall, Billy opened a set of doors adjacent from the Tiki room's entrance. Spencer walked in and panned the camera around the room.

It was a large, spectacular looking recording room with electric-blue carpeting and walls. There were microphones, odd-looking instruments, and nearly a dozen mixing consoles and DAWs for sound editing. Memorabilia, like guitars, stage outfits, and platinum records, were encased and hung up all over the walls. In the center of the room was a large, circular, see-through floor panel that gave a direct aerial view of the mansion's pool below.

"This is my private studio. I recorded all my #1's in here."

"Dude, this room is amazing!" Spencer gawked, getting close shots of all the equipment and instruments.

"Totally." Billy grinned, putting his hands behind his head proudly. "Yep, got a lot of good memories in here."

Spencer did another track around the room and spotted a gleaming red Gibson Flying V guitar leaning against an amp.

"Whoa, cool axe." Spencer walked toward it and focused his camera on the instrument.

Billy quickly flew over and snatched the guitar out of Spencer's shot.

"A _'cool axe'_?" Billy echoed, clearly miffed." This isn't just a _'cool axe_' Napoleon Bronaparte. This was the Cobra's musical mayhem machine." Billy began playing a repeating power chord. "Me and this thing went everywhere together. Night after night, I'd blow the roof off my concerts with its sick sound. All my platinum hits were made with this."

"Sorry, I didn't know." Spencer re-aimed the camera at the guitar, which now appeared to be floating in the shot.

Billy set the guitar back down against the amp and floated over to a large, tube-like, tunnel looking thing fixed into the room's left wall.

"What's this?" Spencer walked over and looked into the dark tunnel with his camera.

Billy remained silent for a few seconds, before grinning behind Spencer's back. "…Oh that? That's just my-_Whoops!_" Billy _ACCIDENTALLY_ bumped Spencer forward. The teen fell into the tunnel on his stomach and began sliding down, quickly gaining speed.

"AHHHHHH!" Spencer screamed, struggling to hold onto his camera as he slid through the tubular tunnel. After a few seconds, water jets inside the tube kicked in, spraying Spencer and allowing his body to slide even faster. The tube made a series of crazy turns—left, right, up, down, spirals, loops, upside-down, right-side round—before finally dumping him outside, right into the mansion's pool.

Spencer quickly swam to the pool's surface and coughed up the water he had swallowed. His first instinct was to check his camcorder. "Oh man, oh man; please still be working."

The camera was able to turn on and record normally, much to Spencer's relief.

Billy came flying down from the studio, toward the soaking wet teen, and started laughing."Hahahaha oh man Brofish, you should've seen your face! You were all like _'AHHHHHHH!'_" Billy was holding his gut laughing.

"You're lucky my camera isn't busted dude." Spencer waded toward the edge of the pool and got out. He set his camera down on the pool's patio table and began wringing out his soaked clothes.

"Hurry up Spence; Tour Master Billy's still got one more stop on the Cobra express."

"I can't wait." Spencer edged out a reply, dripping in sarcasm.

"This way dude!" Billy flew back into the house. Spencer grabbed his camera and ran after him. The two ended up in the foyer where Billy glided over to the elevator. The ghost pressed the button and the lattice doors opened. He then floated inside, pulling Spencer along with him. "Going down."

Billy pressed a button and the elevator began descending. It finally stopped and the doors opened. Spencer and Billy exited into a huge garage with dozens of low-hanging ceiling lamps. It was mostly filled with odd-looking instruments and junk, but one thing in particular stood out. A dazzling, retro-looking, electric-blue stretch limousine with white trim was parked right in the middle of the spacious room. It even had a golden hood ornament in the shape of Billy's head.

"This right here is the Cobra's personal limo."

"It's incredible." Spencer admired the luxury-sine while walking around and filming it.

"The outside isn't even the best part." Billy phased inside the car and unlocked it. "Behold the glory of the Cobra-mobile!"

Spencer opened the car door and got inside. The limo's interior was even more impressive. It sported plush red carpeting, dozens of speakers, a black table decorated with several glowing orange stars, a large white-and-burgundy leather sofa with black fur trim and diamonds embedded in the cushions, and a built-in DJ booth equipped with an electric guitar shaped TV monitor. Hanging from the ceiling of the luxury car was a giant golden microphone statue, surrounded by a few embedded golden records.

"I can't believe it." Spencer voiced, trying to capture all of the aforementioned glory of the limo on video.

"Believe it." The specter grinned proudly. "And guess what master designer crafted this Hot-Rod-Made-In-Heaven? That's right, yours truly."

"I have to say, this whole place is majorly insane." Spencer smiled from behind the camcorder.

"See, I knew it. All you needed was a patented BJC 'Haunted House Tour'." Billy smiled.

_**Ding.**_

Spencer and Billy heard the elevator from inside the car. Spencer stepped out of the limo and saw his mother, who looked relieved to see him.

"Oh Spencer honey, there you are." Jane strode over to the teen and hugged him. "You never came for breakfast and nobody had seen you all day. I was looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry Mom. I've, um, been busy with the movie." Spencer blushed in Jane's arms. He could hear Billy giggling behind his back over being hugged by his mother.

"Well you're not missing dinner. Let's go; everyone's waiting." Jane began walking back to the elevator.

The ghost's face lit up at the mention of the word 'dinner'. "Righteous! I've got a serious case of the munchies." Billy flew past Spencer and entered the elevator. "C'mon Spence!"

Spencer sighed and walked into the elevator. Jane pressed the button and the elevator began to ascend.


	6. Best Pal-tergeist

Chapter 6

_Best Pal-tergeist_

"So then, I tried wiring it to an IC board instead of a full panel one," Hugh began laughing, "and the whole thing just blew up on me. Hah, talk about a rookie mistake, right kids?"

Jessica and Spencer just stared silently at Hugh while they continued eating. They had gotten used to his invention stories, even though they would never understand them. Jessica took another spoonful of cranberry sauce while Spencer eyed his camcorder sitting on the counter. The fact that it wasn't on was really bugging him, but his mom didn't like him using it at the dinner table.

"Who wants seconds?" Jane asked, bringing a second plate of drumsticks straight from the oven.

"Ooh me, me! I do!" Billy excitedly raised his hand from under the table.

"Oh uh, I'll have some Mom." Spencer picked up two drumsticks. He put one his plate, but casually lowered the second one under the table for Billy to eat.

The ghost snatched the chicken from Spencer's hand and starting devouring it. "Mmmm. Thanks Sweet Brotato. Your mom's cooking is stellacious."

"Okay Wright family," Hugh gathered the attention of the table, "Meeting time!" Spencer and Jessica both moaned quietly. Wright family meetings were always _tons of fun_. "First thing on the agenda is-"

"Wait wait wait." Spencer quickly interrupted his Dad. "Can I please get the meeting on tape? Please, please? It's our first family meeting in the house." Spencer practically begged.

Jane crossed her arms. "Spencer you know how I feel about-" The mom was cut off by the sudden, sad puppy dog look that Spencer had formed on his face. Through years of practice and execution, he had perfected the ultimate parental persuasion technique. Jane sighed. "Alright, alright. Get your camera."

"Yes! Thanks mom." Spencer grabbed his camera and set it to record.

Billy flew up from under the table and smiled. "Whoaaa Spencatorium, that was some Class A Cobra manipulation. Hah, well done." The ghost clapped, genuinely impressed.

Spencer chuckled under his breath and got his camera into focus. "Okay, _'Wright Family's Big Move—First Family Meeting'_. Aaaand, action!" Spencer zoomed in on Hugh's face.

"Wha-oh. Okay. Now, um, what was I going to say again…" Hugh had completely lost his train of thought.

"I think we were on agenda #1 Dad." Jessica sighed, resting her already bored head on her knuckle.

"Right, yes—Agenda numero uno: We decide if there are any changes to the house that we'd like to have, and then we can vote on them."

"What WHAT?!" Billy, previously not paying attention, snapped out of his daydream and flew right in front of Spencer's dad. "What do you mean '_changes'_?" Billy asked, with a rising tone of anger in his voice.

Spencer looked at the ghost worryingly and echoed Billy's question for the family. "Uh Dad, what do you mean by 'changes'?"

"Well son, you know there are a few rooms in the house that may not be extremely useful anymore."

"Like that recording studio?" Jessica asked, her head perking up a little bit in interest.

"Right, exactly. Maybe we could turn it into something that we'll actually use." The dad explained.

"Ooh! We could turn it into a gym!" Jessica suggested, suddenly very excited. "Or a sparring dojo, or a boxing arena, or-"

"Or I could turn it into a workshop. You know, for my inventions." Hugh smiled.

The specter, already foaming at the mouth, finally snapped. **"You are _not_ turning the Cobra's studio into a sweaty gym _or_ Santa's Little Workshop!"** As Spencer watched in horror through his camera, Billy grabbed a bowl of peas from the table and aimed it straight for Hugh's head.

"Dad!" Spencer was able to push Hugh backward just as Billy launched the pea bowl toward him. The bowl barely missed the dad's head and shattered against the kitchen wall. Ceramic shards and globs of mashed peas flew everywhere on impact.

"AAHHHHHH!" Spencer's mom screamed as peas splattered onto her clothes. Jessica sprang from her chair and took cover. "What was that?!"

Billy's expression remained seething and his teeth were still gritted. The ghost flew back to the table and picked up the plate loaded with drumsticks. Everyone, except Spencer, watched as the plate seemed to float high into the air on its own.

"What's happening?!" Jane cowered from behind the kitchen counter while the floating plate stopped near the ceiling.

Billy began throwing a barrage of drumsticks all around the room. Spencer's parents screamed as chicken began splattering all over the walls and floor. After throwing the last drumstick, which Hugh had managed to catch in his mouth, Billy then swooped back down to the table and began throwing whatever foods he could get his hands on.

"It's a ghost!" Spencer's dad began freaking out as he dodged flying carrots and ham slices. "I knew it! My horoscope told me this would happen, but I didn't want to believe it!"

Spencer tried calming his screaming family down. "No, no wait! Guys relax, I-" _**Splat!**_

The teen was cut off by a handful of cranberry sauce that flew right into his face. He dropped his camera and began trying to wipe it off.

"Alright, that's it!" Jessica suddenly came up from under the table and assumed a fighting stance. "Let me at it! I'm not afraid of any ghost!"

"Oh ho, so you want a piece of the Cobra's fangs huh?" Billy smiled deviously. He stretched both of his arms and picked up the entire kitchen table. Jessica and her parents watched as the table appeared to levitate into the air. Billy then grew his ghost hands to an enormous size and proceeded to squish the table together with ease. The table instantly splintered into several mashed up pieces of wood and twisted metal, which Billy then casually tossed toward the ground.

The huge hunk of table wreckage dropped with a loud crash right in front of the girl, knocking her off her feet. Hugh, who was now covered in dinner scraps, pulled her back. "Honey you can't fight ghosts! They're already dead; they don't have anything to lose!"

"C'mon!" Jane pulled them both. "We have to get out of here!"

The three ran screaming out of the kitchen just as Billy threw the last bit of potatoes toward them. It managed to hit Hugh in the back of the head, tripping him up a little before he continued running.

"Yeah that's right!" Billy laughed, seeing the trio run up the foyer's staircase. "That'll teach you to mess with the Cobra's stuff!"

The ghost felt a strong pull on his leg and was yanked toward the ground. He rotated his head 180° and saw Spencer gripping his leg. From what little he could see of the teen's cranberry covered face, he could tell Spencer was furious.

"Dude! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Spencer shouted.

"_Me?!_ Didn't you hear your Dad? He was totally gonna jack my studio!"

"Yeah and you totally wrecked my kitchen and probably scarred my family for life! Besides, I could have talked him out of it. You didn't need to go all postal on them!" Spencer rubbed his cranberry smeared forehead in frustration. "Man, what am I gonna do?"

Billy tapped his chin, thinking. "I got it dude! Okay first, we board up the studio so your folks can't get into it. You go get some wood, and I'll grab some chains from the-"

"No toolbox! I meant what am I gonna do about _you!_" Spencer shouted, cutting the ghost off. Spencer walked out of the kitchen and started pacing angrily in the foyer.

"What? What about me?" Billy frowned, floating behind the teen.

"I might have to call a priest or something to get rid of you. Dude, I can't have you going ballistic every time you get mad."

"Hey it's not my fault! I'm used to throwing diva-fits and getting everything I want. It's part of my superstar rocker lifestyle!" Billy pouted.

Spencer just glared exhaustedly at the ghost.

Billy clasped his hands together and began forming a sad puppy dog face.

"Okay that's totally not going to work dude." Spencer crossed his arms and shook his head.

Billy's body morphed into an incredibly cute little blue puppy. His puppy dog face was getting sadder and more adorable by the second. Spencer bit his lip and tried to look away, but finally couldn't resist the face anymore.

"Alright, fine! I forgive you! Just stop!" Spencer begged, trying to shield his eyes from the intense cuteness levels beaming from the ghost puppy's face. Despite years of training, apparently he was no match for Class A Cobra manipulation.

Billy morphed back into his human form and flew around in celebration. "Woohoo!" He floated up behind Spencer and lifted the teen into the air, giving him a hug. "Thanks Jelly Bronut. I was worried you were gonna end up hating me forever. Kinda like my back-up band. And my sound crew. And all my ex-girlfriends-"

"Yeah yeah, don't mention it. But right now we have a bigger problem."

"…Saving my studio?" Billy guessed cluelessly.

"No dude, my family! They think the house is haunted by an evil spirit or something now."

"Hey I'm not evil! I am kind of a bad-boy though." Billy smiled, smoothing his blue hair back.

"And now they're probably going to want to move out."

"**What?!"** Billy clutched the teen in his arms while they both floated high above the floor. "You can't move out! You just got here! I finally had someone to hang out with and talk too! I've been going crazy in this place! I don't want to be alon-" Billy suddenly cut himself off. Spencer just stared at the ghost, who was now squeezing nearly all the oxygen out of his body.

Billy quickly faked a cough and cleared his throat. "Uh, I mean, yeah it'd be a real bummer if you had to leave. Haha, yeah."

Spencer gave a puzzled frown. "Sooo, could you put me down? It's kinda hard to think like this."

"Oh, hah, yeah truthin'" The ghost had to practically pry his arms off the teen and lowered Spencer back onto the ground.

Spencer fixed his food smothered shirt and walked to the elevator. "Okay we need a plan ASAP."

"Hmmm, maybe we could tell them it was all a dream?" Billy suggested.

"No that'll never work." Spencer stepped into the elevator with Billy floating in after him. "We'd never be able to convince them they were all dreaming the same thing. Plus the trashed up kitchen and food on their clothes kind of destroys our case."

The elevator lifted them up to Spencer's room. The teen jumped onto his bed. Billy floated over him, trying to think.

"Maybe I could just tell them to chill myself. I have a certain way with words." The ghost smiled.

"No way man. We don't want to spook them out even more. My family isn't really into the ghost and zombie stuff like I am. They'd totally freak if they saw you." Spencer dismissed.

"Huh. Well I got nothing." Billy shrugged, putting his hands behind his head. "It's too bad you never got to show them that movie you were making. I bet they'd like ghosts a lot more if they saw a ghoul flick starring the Cobra."

"BILLY!" Spencer suddenly shouted. The startled ghost fell from the air and dropped onto the bed beside Spencer.

"Ah! What? What is it?" Billy asked, slightly frightened.

"You're a genius!" Spencer smiled, jumping off the bed and grabbing his laptop. "Can you go get my camera from the kitchen? Make sure not to touch any buttons on it though; it should still be recording from when I dropped it."

"I'm on it dude." The ghost zipped and phased through the floor. Spencer turned his laptop on and pulled up his editing software. A few seconds later, Billy came riding up the elevator holding Spencer's camcorder and tossed it to the teen.

Spencer checked the camera and smiled. "All right! We're in business!" The teen hooked up the camcorder to his laptop while Billy watched. "The camera got your whole food fight freakout on tape!"

"Um, am I missing something here Christopher Brolan?" Billy scratched his head. "Weren't we trying to get your folks to forget about that? Why is this a good thing?"

"You'll see. C'mon we gotta hurry." Spencer grabbed his camera and walked to the elevator with Billy floating behind him, still clueless. They both stepped inside and descended to the foyer.


	7. Fix It In Post

Chapter 7

_Fix it in Post_

Spencer took a deep breath. "Get ready dude. What you're about to see might mess you up a little."

Billy was floating right behind him, holding the teen's shoulders and shaking in fear. "H-Hey I'm cool Bronado. Ahaha…" The ghost laughed nervously, still trembling.

"All right, here we go." Spencer slowly pushed open the door to his parents' room. The first thing that got his attention was his mom, who appeared to be hurriedly stuffing one of the large suitcases that they'd brought in the move with clothes. His dad was lying on the bed, sucking his thumb and sniffling. Jessica was sitting silently on the bed next to him, patting her dad on the shoulder and trying to calm him down. This was the first time Spencer had seen her genuinely freaked out before.

"Spencer! Oh thank goodness you're okay!" Jane sighed, stuffing her hair stylist kit in the large suitcase. "We thought that awful ghost might of gotten you."

"Hey!" Billy frowned. _"Hurtful."_

"Uh yeah, about that." Spencer faked a nervous smile. "Do you remember when I said the house was haunted?"

"Yes and I'm sorry I didn't believe you before honey, but right now we have to get out of here!" Jane began jumping up and down on her suitcase—overstuffed with junk—trying to close it. "The ghost might come back any minute now."

Hugh let out a fearful whimper and began sucking his thumb faster.

"Listen, here's the thing. It wasn't actually a ghost that did all this."

"Huh? _Ooph-_" Jane finally got the case to close. "What do you mean it wasn't a ghost?"

"Well it wasn't a ghost per-say." Spencer held up his camera. "See, I was making a new movie about us moving in the mansion, but it was a total snooze-fest. So I thought I'd liven it up a little by putting some ghost action in it and making it a haunted house movie. And you guys made a great terrified family. I got some really good scream shots."

"You mean _you_ did all that? For one of your stupid movies?" Jessica asked, losing all the fear that had made her go silent before.

"Sure did."

"But what about all that flying food?" Spencer's mom asked.

"Special effects." He quickly shrugged.

"What about that bowl that nearly took my noggin off?" Hugh asked before resuming his thumb sucking.

"Special effects."

"The table floating in the air and smashing to pieces?" Jessica asked.

"_Super_ special effects." He smiled.

"Provided by the Cobra of course." Billy stretched his jacket in self-satisfaction.

Jane, Hugh, and Jessica all looked at each other. Spencer tried to maintain the innocent look on his face, prayed his empty headed family would buy his story.

Hugh, having snapped out of his crippling fear, got out of his thumb-sucking fetal position. "Well that figures. Kids today are always doing crazy things with their Photomarket and iBooks."

"I can't believe-Oh you are **so gonna get it!**" Jessica jumped from the bed and pounced toward Spencer.

"Jessica, please!" Jane grabbed the girl before she was able to land her flying aerial kick. "Hitting your brother won't solve anything. Even though he probably deserves it." The mother frowned at the teenager, who had ducked on the floor to avoid being kicked in the face.

Jessica turned around and crossed her arms. "Whatever. I knew it wasn't a ghost." She mumbled, trying to hide her embarrassment from being tricked. "And I wasn't scared either!"

"Uh yeah, m-me neither." Hugh quickly got up from the bed and wiped off his tear soaked, food-smothered shirt. "Hah, _ghosts_. I told you you were being ridiculous honey."

Jane frowned at him while Spencer and Billy both gave each other silent 'We got this' grins. "So we're all good then, right guys?" Spencer asked, smiling.

The three instantly shot the teen silent—but deathly angry—glares.

"Uh-" Spencer's smile was instantly wiped from his face.

"_Hmph!_" Jane angrily strutted past Spencer toward the door while making her 'cold shoulder' pout fully visible. Jessica followed behind her, shaking her fist at him threateningly.

Hugh began to leave after the two but stopped beside Spencer. "Spence you know we like to support your movie career, but how about a little warning next time, okay?" The dad then made his way out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him, leaving Spencer and Billy alone together.

"Oooh, swing and a miss." Billy chuckled.

"Dude, get serious! What am I gonna do now?" Spencer sighed. The teen sat down on his parents' bed and rested his head in his hands.

"What do you mean? You're not moving anymore; mission accomplished dude." Billy laid back and put his feet up in the air.

"Yeah but now my family hates me."

"Aw they'll get over it. I ticked off people all the time when I was performing and they'd always come running back eventually."

"You don't think that may have had something to do with you being super rich and famous?" The teen asked rhetorically.

"Naw, it was probably just my natural charm." The ghost flew over to Spencer and examined the teenager. "Huh, doesn't look like you inherited any though."

"_Funny._" Spencer fell back on the bed and began trying to think aloud. "Okay think Spencer, think. What's it gonna take for them to forgive you…"

"Dudeski, isn't it obvious? We'll just hit 'em up with your little movie. Problem solved."

"What? Are you kidding? The last thing I'm gonna do is actually use any of that dinner disaster in a film. They'd never talk to me again."

"Ah but now you've got the Cobra as your Chief Brotographer." Billy stretched his arm and grabbed the camera lying beside Spencer. "Just follow my lead and your family'll be all hugs-and-marshmallows faster than it takes one of my songs to reach triple platinum."

"Sure, but what are we gonna- AHH! Hey!" Spencer hadn't even finished his question before Billy grabbed the teen's leg and lifted him into the air. The ghost began floating toward the exit, holding Spencer upside down by his left ankle. "Dude, the blood's rushing to my head! Are you gonna tell me what we're doing before I pass out?"

"Simple dude. We're gonna finish your ghost flick, and add some more _super special effects_—courtesy of the Cobra."

"I still don't see how that's gonna help." Spencer frowned and winced. Being upside down was beginning to make him feel woozy.

"That's because you lack the Cobra's vision Brostradamus." Billy held up Spencer's camera and set it to record. "Just make sure you have enough venom in you, 'cause we got a long night ahead of us."


End file.
